


Bark, bark!

by Candlejack



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Manga Spoilers, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlejack/pseuds/Candlejack
Summary: Major spoilers for the manga!One night, Sullivan gets a nightly visit from a friend. NSFW.





	Bark, bark!

Sullivan’s bedroom was large enough to echo any sound inside, and the echoes grew even louder at night. She never had any trouble falling asleep at night, so long as her butler was at her side, but every full moon she’d wake up to quite a sight. 

Wolves would never harm her. She was precious to them after all. She was the only one able to create the miasma they all needed to survive.   
That’s why she never feared for her life when a werewolf snuck into her room in the dead of the night. She’d pretend she was still asleep as the large creature crawled onto her bed. A large human hand caressed her scalp. Wolves were always nice to her, but she knew it never snuck into her room without a reason. The loud breathing from its wet snout tickled her ear. She couldn’t hold her shaking and giggling in, when the wolf’s muzzle caressed her cheek. 

“I understand, I understand. I am awake now,” she muttered out sleepily in her mother tongue. She smiled at the wolf’s face, its breathing brushing all over her face. Despite being a wolf, it bore the suit of a butler. What a modest wolf. It took the bedsheets off the young girl, leaving her exposed to the night air. The muzzle slipped beneath her dress and she erupted a bubble of giggles. 

“That tickles!” She tried to push the wolf head off, but he persisted, breathing onto her bloomers. 

“I will give you what you want! Just stop with the tickling!” She laughed aloud, her small legs shaking.

The wolf lifted his head and, with ragged breathing, undid his belt. Sullivan nervously looked on. This was alright, wasn’t it? The wolves wouldn’t attack anyone else if she sacrificed herself. That’s how it was. She couldn’t see his erection in the dark, but she could feel it against her stomach when the wolf shifted their position. He held her up, her small arms circling around his hairy neck line. She touched him right where the line shifted between beast and man. The cuff of his butler uniform aligned unnaturally perfect with his neck hair. She didn’t mind. She’d see past his beastly ways, even if they were all he was. 

With her bloomers off, she could freely spread her legs around him. With her deformed feet, she couldn’t link them behind his back. The wolf knew this. He held a large hand at the small of her back, supporting her entire weight with one hand. As if he was used to it. 

One finger didn’t hurt, neither did two. The wolf did it, not out of necessity, but tender appreciation and love. He could have jammed himself in, she’d heal after all, but how could he harm so precious a girl? This was something they had to do. Wolves needed to eat meat to survive. That was what she told herself. No one told her she wasn’t a piece of meat.   
The tip felt the best for men, that was what she had overheard her two handmaidens discuss one evening. She feigned innocence to them, pretending not to hear them, but she stored it carefully in her memory. The tip felt the best for men, but it was what hurt the most for her. The tip stretching and opening her insides, far beyond her limitations, but somehow she managed. She managed to bear the burden without tearing and without breaking beneath the pressure. She did so without scars, physically or mentally. She was not stoic, nor did she try to repress herself or what happened. She was enjoying every second of it, even the painful parts. He could only manage to get halfway inside her. She was too small to take all of it. Small grunts came from the wolf with every shallow thrust into her. Her grip on him tightened, and a thin layer of perspiration shone on her skin. It was hard to keep herself from whining, but she persevered. She held onto him, as harshly as he held onto her. His breathing sped up, and she caressed his back. 

“You are doing well, keep going,” she whispered to him, her voice ragged in breath. He thrust a bit deeper, but she endured it. Despite the pain, she was slick. It helped a little bit. The pain made her zone out. She started to put her attention elsewhere. What did she have to work on tomorrow? That’s right, more of the magical equation. What else was there in the morning? In her musings, she played with the hairy neck of her monster. Her fingers disappeared into the uniform, right where the human flesh started to appear. Had her finger curled a bit more, the mask would have given away, but she didn’t. She never noticed that the wolf in front of her was nothing more than a human, physically. 

“Ah,” she gasped a little louder than she should have. Thick liquid dripped down her leg. He had come inside of her. The hand holding her shook in pleasure, but he never dropped her. She hung off his strong shoulders like a small monkey, kissing the tip of his animal nose. His hot, ragged breath blew into her face. 

“Thank you, Herr Wolf.” 

Wolfram breathed a heavy sigh of relief that she had not recognized him. He gently laid her down into the bed again. Dressing her again and pulling the covers on her, he erased every trace that he had ever crawled into her bed. She fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. 

He stood outside her room, leaning on the door with the mask in his hands. He gripped it with tears in his eyes. 

No matter if he wore the disguise or not, he would always be a monster.


End file.
